Ah! My Demoness
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: Mara, sick of her losses to Keiichi and co., goes to a bar to drink away her pain. She didn't expect to see anyone there... One-shot, no porn.


"Another one for you, Miss?"

The waiter was slender, and nervous. The "Miss" he was speaking to had been at the bar for four hours straight now, getting a new drink every fifteen minutes and generally finishing it in ten. She still seemed completely sober - walking calm, straight lines to the jukebox and back to her seat, a fair journey from one side of the room to the other.

"No." she replies coldly. Her face is hidden by her long, somewhat string blonde hair and the hood of her light-tan cloak. She looked like some kind of rejected Little Red Riding Hood.

The waiter pulled out a notepad from his apron-pocket and begins scribbling on it. "You've had a lot to drink… shall I just put it on the tab?"

She nodded quickly, even more coldly. He tore out the page, set it on the edge of the table, bowed, and walked away. Someone entered the now-empty-except-for-her bar and ordered a Bloody Mary in a cool, calculating voice. She paid no attention farther than that.

"Fuck Belldandy…" she grumbled. "Fuck Keiichi… Fuck Urd, fuck Skuld, fuck Yggdrasil, to Hell with it all!"

She sat back instead of leaning forward, half-bent over the table. The new customer sat at one of the stools by the actual bar to wait for his drink. The "clink" of the glass on the wooden table signified he had it. Quietly he sipped from the liquid, then pushed his glasses back up his nose. His short orange hair, almost a rip-off of Ichigo Kurosaki's, did nothing as he unzipped his white jacket, revealing a thin black undershirt. His pants were also white, making his uniform look like a rip-off of the Espadas altogether.

But no, he wasn't a Hollow or a Soul Reaper or anything like that. He was a martial artist, and dedicated to his friends. He even killed his own brother, who'd been possessed by the spirit of their dead father, for his friends. He disappeared afterwards, leaving no hint as to where he was, where he was going, hell, nobody even knew if he was still alive. Well, none of his pals, anyway…

He looked over and noticed someone in a brown cloak. Blonde hair spilled from the inside of the hood. Those fibers were all he needed to immediately recognize who it was.

"If it isn't Mara…" he purred smugly, sitting down before her at the table she was sitting at. Her spirits brightened a bit, but she wouldn't show him. Between the two of them, love was a game and whoever showed their feelings first was the loser.

"Kyosuke…" she muttered.

"Hmm. Why the face?"

"What face?" she snarled back.

"This one…" he replied, lifting her head a little. "Have you been crying?"

"No," she replied stubbornly, lying bold-faced to him. "What about you?" She wiped away a wet trail that had run down his cheek.

"Well, I had to kill my own brother a few months back. Kill your family and feel what it's like…" He jerked his head away. "Wait, you revel in human pain, why do you care if I've been crying?"

"Because you're… you're different…"

"Oh?" He laid a hand on hers. "How so?"

She blushed and looked down, hair hiding her face. "I don't know… you just are…"

He moved to sit beside her. Mara immediately leaned fully against him for support. "This is fairly unusual for you…" Kyosuke said. "Not that I mind, but you're losing this game…"

"No games…" she interrupted swiftly. "Not right now. I really need you."

Then she was silent. All the bar grew eerily quiet, the silence broken only now and then by Kyosuke drinking.

"When do I get my wish?"

Mara's sudden speech made Kyosuke jump. He quickly regained his composure and set his glass down on the table. "What do you mean?" he asked. She sat upright and looked at him, her eyeliner starting to run down her face with her tears.

"Those goddesses are happy, always granting their own wishes… Keiichi and all those other miserable cretins get their wishes from either Goddesses or Demons… when do I get my wish?" she questioned, face lowering to her hands as her tone grew quieter. "When do I get to be happy?"

His face showed no emotion other than pure sympathy. "You get your wish - you get to be happy - when you truly feel that it's your only desire."

She huffed. "Well, I'm waiting."

He blinked. Then Kyosuke set his hand under her chin to lift her head. I love you. And you know I'd do anything for your happiness."

She smirked, thinking about how predictable and cheesy her lover was.

"Aha! We have a kind of half-assed smile, now."

She grinned now and turned away, blushing. He laughed quietly and turned her back around. "Keep smiling, Mara. You're beautiful when you smile with happiness."

Her fangs glinted just after she'd slightly opened her mouth to kiss him. "If we were still playing, I'd say you were the one to lose."

He smirked after the kiss. "Hah! You were the one to make the first move - a kiss."

"And?"

"AND you were the one who broke down…"

"Oh, shut up," she said, grinning, before kissing him again for a longer, harder time.

Ah! My Demoness ~ END

Author's note: I have no idea why this seemed to just need Kyosuke. I'd only known of him because of Capcom vs. SNK EO on the Gamecube. I'm sorry if I messed up his character.

Chapter Three of Psychic Connections will be REALLY long. I mean, it'll probably be in competition with the later chapters of Vampire Hearts: Birth By Sleep, solely because it has like three mini-stories inside it.


End file.
